High Functioning Deviant
by Qia13
Summary: "It seems the androids finally got their freedom, eh?" he commented before taking a sip of his tea. Sherlock cracked an eye open to watch the news before closing it again. "Hmm... I guess Mycroft won't have to smuggle thirium for me anymore," Sherlock casually said, ignoring John who had spat his tea out in shock.


**A Sherlock in DBH AU fanfic inspired by Tumblr. It's a whole kind of weird in there and I love it.**

 **000000000000000000000**

It was a nice Sunday afternoon when the news about the deviants and their newfound freedom was announced on the news.

Sherlock was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his eyes closed, silent and unmoving.

John, now used to Sherlock's random silence, was making tea in the kitchen, humming a tune to an old music.

There was peace in their little flat, until the news broke it.

 _"Breaking news! The androids that had turned deviant in Detroit, USA had just been granted the freedom by the mayor! Legal rights for the androids and all issues partaining it will soon be discussed between the leader of the deviants, Markus, and the mayor."_

John walked into their living room and settled down in his seat, a steaming cup of tea was held in his hands. "It seems the androids finally got their freedom, eh?" he commented before taking a sip of his tea.

Sherlock cracked an eye open to watch the news before closing it again. "Hmm... I guess Mycroft won't have to smuggle thirium for me anymore." Sherlock casually said, ignoring John who had spat his tea out in shock.

The sound of something thick and heavy being dropped to the floor resounded in the room, drawing John's attention from Sherlock to the door.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!" was what Lestrade had shouted at the doorway, eyes and mouth wide open at Sherlock, his hand that was carrying the files just a few minutes ago now hanging uselessly at his side.

Ten minutes later, Sherlock sighed heavily in boredom while he waited for the two humans to try and wrap their heads at the sudden revelation, both of them looking a bit close to passing out.

"So let me get this straight." John pinched the bridge of his nose, "You," he pointed a finger at Sherlock who had opened his eyes again, "are an android. And your **_brother_** ," he pressed, eyebrows scrunched up, "is a human, and he **knows.** "

"Well of course he knows. He was the one who kidnapped me and brought me here from CyberLife." Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave John a look that said _obviously._

Lestrade had already buried his face into his hands, a muffled sound which oddly sounded like a scream was heard from him.

"So you never were human from the start?" John asked, partly because he was re-confirming this new information, and partly because he was so confused at this point.

"Being human is subjective. After all, I do possess the emotions that you humans typically have. But if we're being technical here then yes, I am not a human." Sherlock affirmed.

"It all makes sense." mumbled Lestrade as he lifted his head from his hands. "The lack of empathy, all the sleepless nights, the way you just seem to go into danger without any worry... it all made fucking sense now."

"But I saw you getting shot before! Your blood was red! Not blue!" John pointed out.

"It's just a simple matter of changing the blue to red using a special dye." Sherlock looked at John with a look that said _obviously._ Again.

"Then the jump..." John trailed off, a lump forming at his throat as he recalled that horrible moment.

"Was all real. Since I do not feel pain and I am an android, there really was no reason to not actually jump off the building." Sherlock said it so casually, as if he's talking about the weather.

"But... I checked your pulse..." John continued in a daze.

Sherlock scoffed at that. "Oh please. That's just a simple matter of switching off my thirium pump in order to simulate a dead body."

A few seconds passed by in silence as both John and Lestrade tried to make sense of everything. Looking back, the signs were obviously there, right in the face. They felt a bit stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"Does that mean you're the first deviant?" John asked, breaking the silence surrounding them.

Sherlock closed his eyes again, going through the datas he received (illegally, but that's a fact that's not worth mentioning) from CyberLife's database. Fifteen seconds later, he opened his eyes again. "Yes," he answered, "it seems so."

When neither of them said anything, Sherlock leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes for like the hundredth time today.

"Now that you know I am an android, I'm sure the others will know too. Anderson would be much more irritating than the usual after this," Sherlock sighed as he shifted a bit in his seat.

Despite what Sherlock thought, both humans knew what he was silently implying when he said that.

"Well, as much as I hate to let you say bad things about my team, I can't help but agree with you on that. Anderson will be insufferable and would not do his job properly if he knows." Lestrade gruffed as he dropped his hands on his lap.

"If?" Sherlock echoed, an eye cracking open to look at the DI in front of him.

"You heard me, kiddo. **If**. I'm not going to tell if you don't want me to. God knows my team needs any more distractions." Lestrade huffed.

"Your secret's safe with us, Sherlock." John smiled patronizingly.

The android eyed them both for a little while longer before he slid them close again, the tension in his body slowly leaving him. His shoulders that he had unconsciously raised slowly falling into a relaxed state.

Both men thought that it was a very human thing to do.

And so, as Sherlock flipped through the files that Lestrade had brought over, spewing off his deductions and thoughts, the humans merely smiled in their seats, thinking that nothing has really changed. That Sherlock would still be the same selfish, reckless, tactless and brilliant person they knew as Sherlock.

And Sherlock would quietly agree with them. Not like he would ever say it out loud to them.


End file.
